User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/My Opinions on Cuddles' Relationships
(Guys, as you may know, i finally got an idea, tho today i already got suggestions from others, tho this time, i came up with something: "My Opinions of Relationships of Characters!" Yeah yes, i do it in character order, and it may be cool, mostly explaining same stuff but this time i obviously starts with Cuddles, and yes Relationship Pages DO already exists and also, i do this to tell ya guys what my opinion is on the friendships and shippings on each characters together, then yeah i may even explain how i think they work out together, well this is my opinions on how i think Cuddles COULD work out with the rest of the cast, what seems to be cool could be i add even those he havent interacted with, tho that would only be Mr. Pickels obviously who he wasn't with, but oh well we'll see that for later tho, let's watch my thoughts:) Giggles: I SO ship Cuddles and Giggles together, they are very cute together, they look like an iconic cartoon couple, they are like how Mickey and Minnie are together, tho most people don't know Happy Tree Friends, i think tho that Cuddles and Giggles is very perfect together and they shouldn't dump each other at all and i even ignore what other people say about this ship, this is the best ship in the show according to me and i am not afraid after all to admit, i admit too that i also think Cuddles could save Giggles' life or something as being heroic ok i admit it would be cool. Toothy: Oh yes, Toothy IS Cuddles' best friend, but i wouldn't use them as a couple, first of all, both are male, second, just because Toothy is purple then it doesn't mean he is female, and last thing: "Why would this ship be a thing?" But the best part is how friendly they are to each other, even think that Cuddles is like a good friend to Toothy and they also is seen together alot, i am so glad they was still friends even if they was in a fight once during camp, but that's good since they ended peace again and so i will see them as only best friends and they will always be there for each other. Lumpy: They are also a funny duo, and both looks iconic together, Lumpy is kind off like a father to Cuddles, but to be fair, couldn't he be to the entire cast almost all? Ah welp, and yes i know Lumpy at least had a negative part ONCE or more with the cast, even Cuddles, but does that mean Lumpy HATES Cuddles and the others? NO, i think they are good friends, but we can later talk about Lumpy of course with everybody else when i do HIS blog, which is after Giggles' and Toothy's. So anyway i have some ways to explain their negative parts, here i explain: In "Strain Kringle" Cuddles was pretty mischievous as usual and uh yeah, he was probably just a kid, and yes Lumpy was MORE of a jerk then Cuddles since he killed Cuddles and Toothy and after he did it, he probably continued walking, yes he was grumbling like "Darn kids, i am gonna kill you!" And he picked up the rock like he knew it was a rock, right i believe he mistook it WAS a snowball and as well, he was going to keep walking after he killed them BUT when killed them, i think Lumpy wasn't aware they died then, so Lumpy wouldn't hate Cuddles so much like those is three episodes, and the other time, "Dunce Upon a Time" Lumpy WAS a giant after all, Giant Lumpy is probably alternative character, probably not the real Lumpy but probably some character who IS a villain indeed, he is alternative character and was gonna eat the cast, tho this as said isn't Lumpy in normal form, so i believe "Lumpy" wasn't in this episode as himself maybe, then if they ever meet they would be enemies indeed, and "The Carpal Tunnel of Love" is where Lumpy was disgusted by Cuddles and Cuddles is annoyed how Lumpy is in his way all the time, after all, who wouldn't be disgusted and annoyed if they got in those situations? So after all, i think that Cuddles and Lumpy are good friends, and Lumpy doesn't hate Cuddles, he wasn't just happy when those stuff happened to him. Petunia: Ok, obviously i don't think that they should be THAT close to each other tho, it may make Giggles mad at Petunia if she becomes Cuddles' girlfriend and then we get another fight of Best Friends, tho, i don't mind if Petunia was Cuddles' friend, and yes they was only seen in groups obviously, so yes Cuddles DO know Petunia, and Petunia of course knows Cuddles, tho they wasn't talking face to ever yet, but yeah as Petunia is a pretty perfect friend to Giggles then she knows Giggles' boyfriend, but still it would stink if Cuddles cheated on Giggles for her and see what i did here dude?.... Handy: Well, what can i say? Handy was a jerk when he laughed at Cuddles for losing his hands/arms, and i could say Handy either knows that they die often or that they uh... Yeah Handy just doesn't care, still he could save Cuddles otherwise, as he tried in "Claw" so Handy COULD been a nice friend to Cuddles, ya still should know there is something weird about Handy's personality, other then that, they are the type of ok friends. Nutty: I know Cuddles MAY hate Nutty after the episodes they appeared in, but probably my theory is that the episodes where they been bad to each other is taking place in the past, so "In a Jam" is after those episodes, and they probably was just kids during the previous episodes, i think Cuddles and Nutty SHOULD become better friends to each other, and since i think Toothy and Nutty would be good friends, why can't Nutty say sorry to Cuddles and they DO become friends? Now i know it is weird but that could work and Nutty subscribes to Cuddles so it is also the time when they are older of course, obviously i wish some episode they was friends, i wish that tho and i also wish that they had some Starring Role together some day. Sniffles: Since Sniffles and Toothy is good friends, Sniffles is a good friend to Cuddles too, i could see Cuddles, Toothy, and Sniffles as a trio, and they could have also a Starring Role together is that could happen now if it happened it could be cool but it would happen to be on an adventure together tho idk. Pop: Cuddles may know Pop even if Pop only once was driving on Cuddles, they could probably help each other or something, of course Cuddles could maybe take care of Cub or idk, Cub is Pop's son so... Cub's turn?... Cub: Yup! Cub's turn could start now, ok now, Cuddles could play with Cub and take care of him maybe, tho i can expect pretty much of the cast to take care of him as Pop is gone to do something on his own, and of course, Cub may be interested in the cool stuff Cuddles does and may want to copy the same moves, he may die btw if he tries. Flaky: Tho as said, i so think CuddlesXGiggles is best ship, Flaky COULD be a girlfriend to Cuddles too, tho either in romantic OR friend only way, welp when Flaky laughed after Cuddles' death in "Water You Wading For" it is creepy to me, and sure Cuddles is brave and Flaky not so much but hey, yeah, yeah, they are so different to each other, tho it makes them great, but gee, Flaky is for sure a character that obviously is hard to know how she feels, what i mean is even Cuddles probably don't know how scared Flaky feels for sure and he may force her tho sometimes to do stuff but hey they make a great friendship and should probably have a special adventure together tho. The Mole: Cuddles could be The Mole's friend but yeah, he is blind, and even how Cuddles act, bratty, brave, or nothing, he will always respect the blind man... Uhm, mole. And they are firemen together tho so they could be on the same team, then i just say that... Just ok, i only think that they is friends and Cuddles should know how blind The Mole is and must help each other no matter what it is. Disco Bear: Besides Disco Bear is ALSO on Cuddles' team as firemen, i think that Cuddles and Disco Bear are rivals, and i can see an episode if they ever fight over Giggles, sometime... So they should even be frenemies, friends AND enemies at the same time even, eh, Cuddles could be annoyed by Disco Bear when he is trying to act cool as well and Cuddles is better for Giggles then how Disco Bear is in my opinion and i don't care if people think Disco Bear works better with him i am well aware how Giggles loves the rabbit more then this funky bear. Russell: Friends indeed, and Cuddles could become part of Russell's crew, even if hunting for treasure. And ah well, Cuddles could also been angry at Russell when finding out he flirts with Giggles, but they would maybe forgive each other after fighting about her, then they are just friends again as expected. Lifty and Shifty: Cuddles obviously is enemies with Lifty and Shifty, so what? Isnt The Raccoons enemies with the entire cast even? Ok and obviously, i think that Cuddles is even friends with them even if enemies, Cuddles friend with enemies? Welp, Cuddles was almost saved by them too in "Claw" and they was also with Cuddles and rest of cast in "Kringle Feast" and in "Remains to be Seen" tho and so i guess even if villains/thieves, i think that The Trashcoons COULD be friends at times with everybody else, even if they steal alot and is hated by others, they of course COULD deep down be good guys, deep down in their hearts, if they have hearts deep down but they just doesn't shows it since stealing is a hobby of them and they are also poor so yeah Cuddles could be friend to even those two shocking enough. Mime: Mostly as i can say... Friends, yes they could but hey have they only had nice interactions to each other? YES! Yeah so i could say they is friends yet in groups, even yet, they had screen time only together twice, well it was also twice in groups right? Right so well, as twice said, the two is friends and they are too nice to each other and oh also both got same cheeks, cool!... Cro-Marmot: Man, they have interacted twice, first dress-up then baseball, but yeah it is pretty perfect, friends confirmed for sure! Flippy/Fliqpy: Now for Flippy/Fliqpy, welp about Flippy, Cuddles and Flippy are flippin' good friends, see what i did here? Dude, they are doing good as long as Flippy isn't... FLIQPY! So yeah when Fliqpy, Cuddles better run, or else he obviously becomes bear food. Ok so of course, Flippy should hang out with Cuddles often, BUT will Cuddles survive or disappear before Flippy is Fliqpy? For sure idk, Flippy knows Cuddles, Flippy likes the rabbit since really they have hanged out a few times do i need to mention the few times then?.... Splendid: Ok, of course, Cuddles WAS a fan of Splendid, just like Toothy and Sniffles, tho when Cuddles was The Easter Bunny, he DID saw Splendid who teared off his ears to do his job, that's just cruel yes but i could say he becomes a fan of Splendid anyway, still since they doesn't continue plots often do they? Dude, when characters dies, could they remember? Right idk, what if this erased Cuddles memory and could not make him remember man? Ok of course Cuddles should MAYBE be a fan but i say yes. Lammy: I am not sure about shipping them, to be fair, i don't think i ship anybody with Lammy, except for a few characters, ok except for three them, yes and except thinking this, they COULD be friends, besides, both have similiar hairstyle and both are tame animals (Debatable, since rabbits can be BOTH wild and tame) but really they better not be together since Lammy have Mr. Pickels. And Mr. Pickels: Cuddles could be 100% (According to me anyway) enemies, and i so wish Cuddles to karate chop that pickle since according to Cuddles' Collect 'em All Card, he is master of karate, and he should kick Mr. Pickels' butt, and i hope that pickle won't get away with killing Cuddles, besides, i wish to see Cuddles doing something that heroic, like beating up a villain, that should be very cool, and i am very sure that Cuddles is so very powerful then we expected but he haven't showed it. So there ya have it people, really, let me also do bonus: Girlfriends: Giggles and Flaky. Friends: Giggles, Toothy (Best Friend), Lumpy, Petunia, Handy, Nutty (Currently), Sniffles, Pop, Cub, Flaky, The Mole, Disco Bear (Sometimes), Russell, Lifty (Sometimes), Shifty (Sometimes), Mime, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, Splendid and Lammy. Enemies: Nutty (Formerly), Disco Bear (Sometimes), Lifty, Shifty, Fliqpy and Mr. Pickels. Neutral to: Pop, Cub, Disco Bear and Lammy. So yeah adding extras what i think, tho yeah this is what i do after i end all of the list, wow i added entire cast, eh just saying my opinions of course, ok so there ya have it then, what do ya think? Who do ya ship with Cuddles, thinks he should be friends with, who he hates and who he is neutral to? Ok ya may comment OR make a blog like this too, keep in mind i will do the other blogs related to this topic tho, and hope ya have enjoyed this even, thanks for reading and see ya next blog so bye! Category:Blog posts